I'll Be Okay Now That I have You
by wisher93
Summary: This is a fluffy Jisbon story. Big spoilers for season one finale and S2E3. About Jane comforting Lisbon after going through everything... Hope you enjoy!


This is a story that is full of fluff. It is a big spoiler to season two episode three and the season one finale. I own nothing but my imagination and my love for The Mentalist. I will try to update my other stories soon as well, but I am super busy. I just couldn't get this out of my head and had to write it!

* * *

As she sat there in her living room, with the TV blaring, she cried. She let the tears that she had kept inside for so long fall. Finally the tears slowed down a bit and she realized how alone she really was. That was her own fault, but it was for the better. How could she run the unit- her unit- and still be strong if she didn't carefully control her emotions? It was the way it had to be.

She sat there, on her couch, with her blanket wrapped around her. Finding it too hard to pay attention, she found herself thinking about what had happened in the last few weeks of her life. About being framed for a murder she didn't commit, Jane saving her life and giving up what she thought he wanted most, almost loosing her job… Lisbon didn't know what she would do without her beloved job. Then she thought back to when she was in that basement with Jane. She told him she needed him, that she cared about him without _really_ saying it. But she implied it, and he knew what she meant. That both scared and surprised her. As soon as she said it, she was almost sorry. And when she saw how much it changed him inside, thought she could hardly tell it did, it made it worth everything she had just risked. Lisbon knew he would never care about her the way she did for him, but now maybe he would be more careful because he knows someone cares.

* * *

It was 1:18 in the morning when she heard the faint knock on the door. Lisbon got up slowly taking her time as she padded her way to see who it was. As she opened the door, she was not surprised to see him.

"Patrick Jane, I was waiting to see you. Somehow, I knew you would come."

"Well, Teresa Lisbon, I guess I just can't surprise you anymore. And I just wanted to point out that you used my first name. I thought maybe you had forgotten."

The blush that appeared on her cheeks made him smile. She smiled back as she tried to hide it, but knew she failed.

"I never forgot," she said, finally mustering some courage.

"I know, but it's nice to hear you say it." He stepped forward and raised on arm placing his hand on her pink cheek.

She took the next step closing the distance between them.

"Why are you here, Patrick?" she asked.

"I needed to make sure you are okay. After going through what you did so recently, I must say, I am quite surprised you are doing as well as you are."

He saw the pain that flashed in her eyes. As soon as it was there it was gone.

"I'll be alright. I just need some time. Alone," she said as she took a step back.

"Teresa, the last thing you need is to be alone. Trust me, I was there. It was hard to be with someone and talk about my problems, but it is even harder to be alone and keep them bottled up inside. I know that's what you always do. What you said to the shrink was true. Almost all of it, wasn't it?" he asked her as he took another step towards her to close the space she left when she backed away.

"Who can I talk to huh? Who? The last person I tried talking to tried to frame me for murder remember? It was a close one too..." she trailed off, the tears once again threatening to fall.

"Teresa, I will _always_ be there for you, remember? _Always_. And I will _always_ get you out of any messes you get stuck in as you _always_ get me out of mine. I would never, ever hurt you. I couldn't. _I promise_."

"How do I know Patrick? How do I know? All you care about is finding Red John. That's it dammit."

A tear slowly made it's way down her cheek. He carefully wiped it away and smiled.

"You know because I chose you over Hardy. I will alwayd choose you over Hardy... and Red John... and well, anyone else for that matter. I would do it again any day of the week at anytime of the day. Never doubt that. Red John isn't everything, well, at least not anymore. No, now there is someone else much more important. Do you know who that is, Teresa?"

"No I don't."

"Yes, yes you do. I will give you a clue. I love her very much. She is the strongest person I know. She is sweet and kind and loving. She is standing in this room with me."

He grinned _his_ grin. She just stood there looking shocked and confused.

"Uh, Teresa? Teresa Lisbon? Don't you have anything to say?"

He couldn't read her for once, and was somewhat nervous, not that he would ever admit that to anyone.

"Say it again. Jane, say it again," she finally managed.

"Uh, Okay, You do know and I will…"

"No, Jane. After that."

Her eyes were pleading him to say it again. He hated seeing her like that. Like she didn't know what just happened. She looked scared and it was an emotion he had ever seen on her before. He didn't like it either.

"I Love you?"

"Do you?" she asked looking uncertain.

Jane was still confused. This was so unlike her. He expected her to ignore what he said and tell him to leave. This was… well, he didn't even know what it was.

"Of course I do, Resa. I do." He looked at her softly and leaned in to kiss her. When she kissed him back, her lips moving gently with his, he was very surprised. She wrapped her hands around his neck and smiled into the kiss.

As they broke apart she said, "I love you too. I do."

They both took another small step towards, wanting, needing to be closer. He wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest. They stood there holding on to each other for a long time. She cried, as did he, and they were both comforted by one another. They cried for what had happened to them over the last few days and because they knew they would both be okay now that they had each other.

"Patrick, thank you for saving my life," she told him after her tears dried.

"Of course. I would do it again in a heart beat." He looked her in the eyes.

"I think I'm ready to talk now, if you are still willing to listen. I will try to talk to you, to open up to you, but it will be a long and hard process," she warned thinking it would drive him away.

"I know and I understand. There is nothing I would rather do than help you. I will Definitely still listen. Anything you need I will give to you, even if I die in the process. That is why I never told you how I felt about you. I was worried that something would happen to you. But know I know I can keep you safe. Together we will find Red John and he will be punished the right way for all he has done," he said assuring her he was going no where.

"Don't so anything stupid for me okay? Don't get yourself hurt for me."

"We will see."

* * *

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face_

_I can't replace_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me _

_I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay _

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_'Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_'Cause I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away and_

_Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_

* * *

_

"You know, if you wont behave I guess I will need to force you," she said, her eyes gleaming.

"I would like to see you try."

He was glad she was in his life. How he could have missed it for so long still boggled him. He returned her smile and caressed her cheek.

And as she slowly told him over many days, weeks, months about her worries, her heartaches from loosing her family, and the other things she has gone through in life, she told him happy things that made them smile and laugh. She curled up by his side and he held her. He laughed with her, cried with her, stayed with her and protected her. They both knew they would be okay, now that they had each other.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. The song is Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Please, please leave a review. Let me know what you think. If there is a story you would like written, let me know and I will see if I can do it. Please:) You know you want to! Chickideeee is the best for being my beta:)--- Wisher93


End file.
